Gracias a la propuesta
by Sakemi Hozuki Uzumaki
Summary: Es one-shot simple pero en mi opinión muy bonito.


Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto; esto no tiene algún bien lucrativo es solo para entretener.

Se encontraba nuestra pelirroja favorita sentada en la mesa de su apartamento comiendo un trozo de sandia mientras miraba por una ventana que quedaba justo frente a la mesa y que dejaba ver parte de la aldea de Konoha.

-¿Calmando el hambre zanahoria?- dijo Suigetsu apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, ella no respondió simplemente siguió comiendo su fruta.

En eso se escucha un llanto y Suigetsu se da la vuelta y sale de la cocina, Karin también se levanta pero solo para dejar el plato sucio en el lavaplatos y enjugarse las manos con agua y luego secárselas con su pantalón, en ese instante Suigetsu aparece otra vez por la puerta pero esta vez con una bebé acunada en sus brazos, la bebe se veía como de un par de meses de edad, tenía algo de cabello que era de color blanco con reflejos azules y sus ojos eran de color rojo.

-Solo se sentía sola- dijo Suigetsu acariciando una de sus mejillas y mirándola con ternura, Karin se acerco a Suigetsu y cogió a la bebé en brazos y se fue a sentar en uno de los muebles de la sala seguida de Suigetsu.

-Oye Karin- la nombrad voltio a verlo – ¿Alguna vez mientras estamos en Taka te imaginaste que terminaríamos así?- pregunto este viendo al techo.

-jijiji en realidad, siempre me imagine que terminaría casada con Sasuke y que tendríamos muchos hijos- dijo esta algo risueña –Nunca me imagine que tu y yo terminaríamos juntos y con Konan- termino de decir meciendo a la bebé.

-Ja, yo pensaba casi lo mismo, es más si alguien me hubiera dicho esto mientras viajábamos con Sasuke, me hubiera tirado en el piso con un ataque de risa- dijo este mientras se imaginaba la escena de él muriéndose de risa en el piso –me alegro de haber visto a Sasuke y Sakura hablar ese día, sino, no tuviéramos nada de lo que tenemos hasta ahora - dijo mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro de Karin y miraba a su hija y recordaba ese día.

_Flash back_

_Se encontraba reunido en Konoha el equipo Taka después de que las naciones ninjas ganaran la guerra y que sus crímenes fueran perdonados gracias a que Sasuke ayudo a Naruto a derrotar a Madara y poner de nuevo a Obito en el lado nuevo, pero creo que me salí un poco del tema, en fin, el equipo Taka andaba entrenando junto con el equipo 7 que también se recupero después que Sasuke volvió a Konoha, en fin, se encontraban entrenando y en eso se a Sakura y a Sasuke hablando algo apartados del grupo…_

_-Es injusto, ¿porque la frentona pelo de chicle se quedo con Sasuke-kun?- dijo Karin al aire haciendo que Suigetsu la escuche._

_-¿Que no te das cuenta de nada zanahoria?- dijo este –La razón por la que ellos están juntos es porque están enamorados- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo_

_-¡Ja!, estoy segura que es solo pura pinta, seguro que Sasuke solo la usa- dijo esta con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios._

_-No te confíes mucho zanahoria, yo nunca es visto a Sasuke tan preocupado por alguien y tampoco lo había visto sonrojarse por que una chica se le acercara, es más que obvio que Sasuke está enamorado de esa chica y que ella lo está de el- dijo este hablando con un tono serio._

_-…- Karin simplemente no dijo nada y bajo la cabeza triste y asumiendo que fue derrotada por Sakura._

_-Oye no te pongas así, estoy seguro de que algún día encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz, al igual que ellos lo están- dijo Suigetsu pasando uno de sus brazos por lo hombros de ella, esta simplemente atinó a sonrojarse –Y si no consigues a alguien, pues yo puedo ser esa persona- termino de decir este también con un pequeño sonrojo._

_-Suigetsu…- murmuró está sorprendida –e-está bien, aceptare tu propuesta, seré feliz contigo- dijo esta y abrazo a Suigetsu, el sonrió por lo que hizo la pelo roja y deposito u beso en su frente._

_End of flash back._

-Yo también me alegro de eso y también me alegro de haber aceptado- respondió Karin y después se apoyó en el hombro de Suigetsu.

Tada! Que les pareció, fue algo que simplemente se me ocurrió y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba escribiendo, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews.

Se despide Sakemi.


End file.
